Compensador inercial
right|thumb|250px|Los amortiguadores inerciales se utilizaron para proteger a los pilotos de la intensa fuerza g de las maniobras de combate. El compensador inercial, también conocido como amortiguador inercial, compensador de aceleración, compensador de desaceleración, ecualizador de desaceleración o compensador de propulsión fue una tecnología utilizada en naves estelares, especialmente en cazas estelares y otras embarcaciones de alto rendimiento. Compensaba las intensas aceleraciones que sufría una nave estelar en el curso de sus actividades normales; sin compensadores, las naves tendrían que acelerar mucho más lentamente, o causar un apagón o incluso matar a sus ocupantes por la excesiva fuerza g. Un humano promedio era capaz de sobrevivir alrededor de 5 G: s, mientras que un ser humano entrenado en un traje de vuelo generalmente podía sobrevivir alrededor de 9 G: s sin sufrir efectos negativos. Incluso las naves más grandes, como el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], podía acelerar más de 1000 G: s, que está muy por encima de los niveles letales de aceleración, lo que requería el uso de compensadores inerciales en prácticamente todos las naves. Los compensadores inerciales a menudo eran devueltos a plena potencia por pilotos experimentados (del 97 al 95 por ciento), lo que les daba la inercia suficiente para sentir cómo se estaba comportando la nave sin afectar negativamente su capacidad para pilotar.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime Aunque se utiliza principalmente en naves estelares, se podía instalar un compensador inercial en un aerodeslizador. El senador Simon Greyshade usó uno en su deslizador XJ-6 personalizado de Narglatch para proteger a los jinetes de las maniobras severas de las que era capaz la nave.Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo Los compensadores inerciales también se usaban en simuladores, haciéndolos más realistas al crear sensaciones artificiales de aceleración.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24 Así como en en turboascensores del Edificio del Senado.Fate of the Jedi: Conviction Apariciones *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Caza Letal'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela * *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Lealtad'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * * *''Sombra del Imperio'' cómic * *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Componentes generales de naves estelares